<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch me, tease me, feel me up by kevinohmasbueno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880012">touch me, tease me, feel me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno'>kevinohmasbueno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Fights, Hitman AU, M/M, Mafia AU, One Night Stands, Or not, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but then it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't gotten a new mission in weeks, Kun decides to take his friends' advice. "Relax a little." He didn't plan to meet Ten, neither did he expect to fall in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun could trip over his own feet considering how drunk he is right now; his head is spinning like it never has. Yukhei had left early with a foreign couple, Kun had found it amusing- watching his best friend trail off two lovebirds. <em>Try to have fun</em>, he had yelled at Kun as they dragged him to the bathroom. “What are you thinking of?” Sicheng slides across the booth, sitting in front of him. “Nothing, where’s everyone else?” He scans the room quickly, his head hurting more. “The boys left early; you know how they get.” Sicheng is laughing at some kind of joke Kun didn’t get; and doesn’t even bother asking. Even though they keep chatting for a while, Kun’s mind is elsewhere and he knows Sicheng’s too. He turns around, trying to follow Sicheng’s line of vision. He chuckles, “That’s quite the view, isn’t it?” Kun says, loud enough for Sicheng to hear because he blushes faintly. Caught in the act. “You should go and talk to him.” Kun grins, watching as Sicheng fidgets with the drink in his hand. “You think so?” He asks, eyebrow raised as he empties the glass. Kun shrugs, “There’s nothing for you to lose, we’ll be gone tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He watches Sicheng’s expression change into something melancholic, sad even but starts smiling again soon after. “Yeah, you’re right.” He mutters to himself as he stands up, ready to approach the other boy. “If he doesn’t live close, sleep at our room. I’ll find somewhere else to spend the night.” Sicheng nods, “Got it, boss.” Kun laughs, proceeds to watch Sicheng’s actions carefully. He has a full glass on his left hand, Sicheng sits next to the stranger at the bar and orders something. Probably a soft pink drink, it catches the other’s attention and he turns around. He’s got this, the stranger with long hair is smiling at Sicheng and he’s trying to talk to him. Bingo. “Looks like you’re alone now.”</p>
<p>Kun almost drops his glass at the unexpected voice, breaking his train of thoughts. “Sorry.” There’s a hint of a giggle in the word, it makes Kun curious about the other boy in front of him. He recognizes him, they had been sharing glances from one side to the other of the club. “Hi.” He slides across Kun, just like Sicheng had done earlier. Kun just nods at him in acknowledge, grin spreading across his face. Kun doesn’t say a word, he just looks at the stranger. “This is weird.” He says, scratching the back of his neck. “Is it?” Kun asks, shrugging. The stranger nods, “I’m Ten.” He offers an introduction, take it, or leave it. “Kun.” He replies, simple. “Do you want a drink, Kun?” He asks, it makes Kun smile because the guy seems nervous. “I’ll buy you something, champagne?” Kun says, already standing up. “Fancy, but gin will do.” He answers politely, finally smiling with ease. At the bar, Kun discovers that Sicheng is not there anymore and smiles. When he turns around, Ten is looking at him. He urges Kun to come back with a movement of hands and a sweet smile, Kun can’t say no to that. Glasses in hand, he debates where to sit- across or next to Ten. He takes his usual place in the end, sliding Ten’s gin across the table. “Thanks” He says, putting the straw in his mouth not without playing with it before. Kun watches as he drink and licks his lips afterwards, “You’re not from here.” Ten says, “I could say the same.” Kun shoots back, it makes the other chuckles, but he nods. Kun decides it’s a good idea to down half of his glass in a go, he feels like he has sobered up in just seconds. “Woah, slow down.” Ten says, playing with the straw again. Kun could say something like <em>I don’t like slow things </em>but doesn’t. “Do you wanna dance?” is what he says instead. Ten smiles pleased, nods, and waits for Kun to offer his hand.</p>
<p>He grabs it and Kun drags him to the dancefloor. Kun tries to take the lead even to the upbeat song, Ten smiles and puts his arms around the other’s neck. He starts moving his hips and Kun lets him be in charge of them for a while. Dancing is exhausting and they take a break, grab another drink, and talk near the wall. Ten is leaning against the wall and Kun steps closer at every sentence they exchange. “So, why are you here?” Ten asks, he looks at Kun through glassy eyes. “Friends trip.” He does not lie to Ten, not entirely at least. Ten looks as pleased as he can with his answer, giggles when he feels Kun’s breath on his neck. He kisses next to his Adam’s apple, drags his teeth further down. He can feel Ten shuddering under his lips, Kun smiles against the other’s skin. He pulls away, Ten has his eyes closed and Kun leans in to kiss him. “Wanna dance?”</p>
<p>Ten doesn’t protest when Kun stops kissing him, he pouts but follows the other to the dancefloor once again. This time Kun takes the lead, he has a hand on the small of Ten’s back to keep him in place. Ten smiles when Kun starts to move, little thrusts that make him weak on the knees. Ten presses his head to Kun’s collarbone, “Fuck”. Kun chuckles lowly, stops moving just in time for Ten to start moving against his leg. “Do you wanna come home?” Ten asks into Kun’s neck, panting. Kun smiles, kisses his ears and hums. “Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>The taxi drive is quiet, the driver looking at them through the rear mirror. Ten has a leg over Kun’s lap, his head leaning on the other’s shoulder. Kun has a hand on Ten’s thigh, stroking it, coming closer to his crotch every time. Kun looks back at the driver through the rear view mirror, he’s grinning as Ten’s mouth opens in a quiet moan. “Babe, we need a direction.” Kun whispers into Ten’s ear, he turns his head and tells the driver where to go. He drives fast, Ten thanks all the Gods above.</p>
<p>They get to Ten’s hotel, not without Kun’s “Woah, this looks expensive.” It had made Ten chuckle, “Well, it is.” He says with a laugh, he catches Kun looking at him and he can’t help but smile. “Well, are you taking me in?” Kun asks softly, hand going to Ten’s hair. “Because we can keep going here if you want.” Kun chuckles, almost sweetly and Ten blushes faintly. “Or we could go inside and have a little fun.” Ten whispers apparently already recovered by Kun’s words. “We could do that, yeah.” Ten grabs his hand and pulls him inside, he says goodnight to the receptionist who looks tired after a long night shift. As soon as the elevator’s doors close, Ten moves Kun against the wall. There’s a loud thud, Kun’s head hits a decoration. “Shit, are you okay?” Ten asks, pulling away and looking Kun in the eyes. Kun is laughing, “It’s fine, don’t worry.” Ten nods, “Yeah, okay.” He says in a rush, the elevator still going up and up. Ten leans down for a kiss and Kun kisses back, his hand grabbing the other’s hair. Kun kisses along Ten’s jaw, tries to slide his leg between the other’s thighs. Ten groans lowly, tipping his head backwards. Kun turns them around, this time he is pressing Ten to the wall. “How long do we have?” Kun asks, his voice huskier. Ten looks behind him, “Uh, four floors?” He blinks at the numbers at the screen, “Until we reach the top floor.” <em>A suite? </em></p>
<p>Kun moves his leg up, Ten’s head falls against his shoulder. “Fuck” he breathes, moves to kiss Kun’s collar as best as he can with all his clothes still on his way. The doors opens slowly after the bell rings, Kun kisses Ten one last time. “Lead the way.” He makes a little bow and Ten gets off the elevator while giggling. Kun notices the door in front of them, “Oh, that’s it.” He laughs, scratching his neck. Ten hums, unlocks it with his card and then a password. “You got good security.” He points out, feeling awkward for the first time in their whole encounter. “Gotta keep the goods safe, right?” He asks, stepping inside and turning around to face Kun. Kun grins, <em>nice one</em>.</p>
<p>There’s no time to close the door as Ten throws himself into Kun’s arms, kissing his neck while his hands search for the belt around his hips. “You don’t like going slow either.” He states, it makes Ten chuckle in a funny way. “No, I don’t.” He replies, urging Kun to move further into the suite. The windows reach the floor, they can see everything from up here. “Want a drink, right?” Ten is unbuttoning his own shirt, his blazer on the floor already. Kun shrugs, “Don’t mind talking with you a bit more.” Ten raises an eyebrow but leaves to the minibar or the kitchen- that place is <em>big</em>. Kun moves closer to the windows, sits down on the sofa. “Hope you are still in for champagne.” Ten says as he comes back to the lounge, instead of sitting on the couch, he just falls gracefully into Kun’s lap and gives him his champagne flute. “Thanks.” Kun says, still looking Ten straight into his eyes. The silver chain dangling from Ten’s neck catches Kun’s attention, half of his shirt’s button undone.</p>
<p>Ten straddles Kun, the other puts his free hand just above Ten’s hip and starts stroking little circles there. Ten takes a sip, watching Kun’s movements as he sips too. Ten smiles down at him, puts a hand on his neck and starts tracing his jaw. Kun tries to bite him playfully and it makes Ten giggle, he puts his thumb on Kun’s lips and he kisses it. Ten traces his lips and then presses, Kun opens his mouth and sucks on it. When Ten pulls his finger out, Kun grabs him by the neck and pulls him down. He kisses Ten hard, teeth gracing his bottom lip. Ten opens his eyes, Kun’s too close, as alluring as always. “Can I fuck you now?” He is grinning, one hand going down Ten’s back- champagne flute long forgotten. Ten can’t help but blush, too close. Kun starts playing with Ten’s shirt where it’s tucked into his pants. He nods, “Yeah, I would like that.” He whispers, grinding down into Kun’s lap. He does it slow, almost teasingly. Kun grins, “What are you doing?” Kun asks in a whisper, finger slipping past the waistband of Ten’s pants. Ten shakes against Kun, head falling into his shoulder once again. “Wanna show me where the bedroom is?” Ten feels actual chills go from his neck to his toes, Kun kisses his neck and licks from there to his collarbone- now exposed after half-unbuttoning his shirt.</p>
<p>“I’ll lead.” Ten says after a beat, he doesn’t stand up though. Kun understands, puts his hands on Ten’s legs and stands up. “End of the corridor.” Ten whispers, kissing Kun’s neck. Kun opens the door with his foot, the room as huge as the others in the suite. He puts Ten down into the bed, he stands between his parted legs. Ten is watching him carefully, head tilted to one side. Kun unbuttons his shirt slowly and throws it to the floor, bends down and starts caressing Ten’s upper legs. His hands go up to his navel, and higher to his chest. He notices how tight the pants look on Ten now. He presses one finger to Ten’s lips, just like Ten had done with him earlier. He unbuttons the shirt completely with his other hand, “How’s the baby feeling?” He asks, his voice low and thick. Ten tries to say something back but Kun starts kissing down his chest, his words drowned by his own moans. Kun smiles against his skin, playing with his nipple between his fingers. Ten tries to move desperately, reaching for any kind of friction, of release. Kun’s mouth moves further down, stops at the metal bar on his left nipple. He pulls a little bit and Ten hisses, “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Kun kisses it when he lets go. Ten grabs him by the hair, pushing him down a little bit faster than Kun had planned but he doesn’t resist. He wants it as much as Ten. He undoes Ten’s belt, pulls off his pants and then his underwear. Ten sits up, looks as Kun kneels between his legs. “You’re so, so pretty.” He whispers, Kun hums just before starting to suck him. Ten grips the sheets underneath him tightly, Kun is bobbing his head up and down slowly- teasing. Ten moans, thrusts up into Kun’s mouth. Kun grins up at him, Ten’s dick still in his mouth. He raises his arm, searches Ten’s lips with his hand. He puts two fingers in front of Ten and he just takes them inside his mouth. Ten sucks at them, just like Kun is doing with him. Kun takes Ten out of his mouth, pushes Ten further up into the mattress. He starts circling his fingers around Ten’s ass, “Please.” He breathes out, cock resting against his abdomen. He puts one finger in, Ten immediately starts grinding down on it, almost frantic. “Kun, please.” He says, hand going to Kun’s arm begging for another one. Two, Ten’s back arches beautifully and Kun kisses his navel and then up to his neck. “You look so pretty like this.” Kun whispers against Ten’s lips just before kissing him. Three, Ten moans into the kiss. “Fuck, Kun, god.”</p>
<p>Kun chuckles, pulls his fingers out. Ten is already panting on the bed, sprawled over it. Kun takes off his pants and strokes his dick a few times, Ten’s staring. He crawls back into the bed, hovering over Ten. “Hey, beauty.” He says, letting himself enjoy the view. Ten’s hair sticking to his skin with sweat, his lips parted while he tries to catch his breath. Kun thrusts in slowly, carefully. Ten shivers, he’s probably closer than they expected. Ten pulls Kun down into a kiss as he keeps thrusting into him, sometimes fast then slow. “Holy shit.” Ten grunts after a special hard thrust, his legs trembling. Kun starts stroking Ten in time with his movements, the other boy just watches Kun’s serious expression. “Kun, Kun.” He says, breathing quickly. “Fuck, I’m close.” Kun’s grip on him becomes tighter, thrusts in harder and Ten comes. He shakes, toes curling as Kun is still moving. It takes him a few more thrusts to cum inside Ten, falling down on him right after. “That was amazing.” Ten says, still breathing heavily. He giggles, ecstatic. Kun leveled himself with the help of his elbows, looking at Ten and wondering if it would be okay or not okay to kiss him after <em>that</em>. Ten raises his head a little bit and pecks Kun, pulling him down again into a longer kiss. When they pull away, Ten is smiling. “Stay the night?” He says, blushes afterwards. “If it’s not weird or anything.” Kun shakes his head, “Don’t worry, it’s cool.” Ten sighs, relieved. “Where’s the bathroom?”</p>
<p>“Out, to the left.” Kun leaves the room naked, takes a piss and texts Sicheng before coming back with a wet towel. “Clean-up time.” He says, raising the clothe just enough for Ten to see as he crawls back next to him. The other groans, “I wanna sleep.” He says, throwing an arm over his eyes. “You won’t like that, dried up in the morning.” Ten groans again, not fond of the idea either. Kun cleans him as best as he can, considering there’s almost no light in the room. He throws the towel to the floor and finally lays down, “Goodnight?” Kun says, looking at the ceiling. He hears rustling beneath the sheets, “Yeah, goodnight.” Ten throws an arm around him and falls asleep in a second. Kun looks at Ten, then at the arm around his waist and sighs with his eyes closed. <em>Oh well</em>.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kun wakes up in the morning feeling a little bit dizzy, not as bad as it was supposed to be considering how much he had drunk. He is drowning in silk sheets, looks around confused and remembers last night- Ten moaning his name. <em>Right, Ten</em>. He scans the room, he’s alone. Well, almost. There’s a white cat staring at him from the other side of the mattress, he reaches to pet the animal, but it runs away after someone shakes a bag outside. Kun stands up and finds his boxers at the end of the bed, puts them on. He can’t find anything else that he was wearing, well, his trousers but they are too wrinkled. He finds a mirror on his way out of the room, he looks at himself- a mark on his collarbone and one on the left side of his neck. He traces them and grins, starts walking towards the little noises. He passes the lounge, the big windows and enters the kitchen. Ten is there, in his shirt but doesn’t seem to notice the other’s presence. “Good morning.” He says, Ten jumps. “Shit, Kun.” He says, laughing. “You scared the shit out of me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry.” Kun whispers, “Don’t worry.” Ten smiles, “I made us breakfast.” He says, turning around with a pan in hand. “Well, I almost burned the kitchen, so we are eating toasted omelet.” Kun laughs, almost fondly. “We could always order something.” He says, “Hey, I tried.” Ten pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Okay, okay.” Ten sets it down into two different plates and passes one to Kun, “Hope this doesn’t taste like shit.” He sits down, smiles faintly at Kun as he starts pouring coffee.          Kun tries it, chews, and swallows then drinks. “I mean, it could be worse.” He says carefully, Ten looks at him and starts laughing. Kun laughs too. They don’t really talk while eating, Kun texts a worried Yangyang that he’s fine, <em>just slept at a friend’s</em>. He can feel the cat pressing itself against his leg, purring. “That’s Louis” Ten says, “He keeps me company.” He’s smiling down at the cat, it’s almost sad. “Me too.” Kun whispers, watching as Ten blushes and plays with his hair. “You did, yeah.” He says, a little laugh in the back of his throat. He notices the marks on Ten’s neck, one disappearing in the shirt’s collar.</p>
<p>Ten downs his coffee and stands up, “I need to shower, I’ll understand if you have to go home already.” He says and before Kun can say something back, he’s gone. Kun walks back to the lounge, his jacket is on the back of the armchair. He looks at the windows, hears the water start running. He goes back to the bedroom, all of their other clothes still on the floor. He looks at the bed, the sheets are a mess- Louis hiding under them now. Kun decides to strip down, he closes the door behind him. “Kun?” Ten asks, he slowly makes his way to the bathroom and opens the door to the shower. “Mind if I join you?” He asks, a shit-eating grin on his face. Ten looks at him up and down, his eyes catch on the marks on Kun’s chest and he feels his whole body heating up. “I mean, you’re already here.” He says, meeting Kun’s eyes. Kun steps inside, eyes still fixed on Ten. They kiss, not the softest but still softer than last night. Kun drags his teeth against Ten’s lip as they pull away, Ten coming forward looking for more. Kun kisses him again.</p>
<p>Ten grabs Kun’s dick and gives it a few strokes, Kun kisses his neck and then his lips. Ten pulls away from Kun and smiles at him before going on his knees. He kisses Kun’s thighs and up to his navel, Kun moans when he puts his lips around his dick. Ten sucks at the tip a few times, Kun has to put an arm on the wall to balance himself. Ten flicks his tongue against the head and then puts it in, he looks up at Kun. Kun has his eyes closed, head titled a bit. “Fuck, Ten.” Ten hums, before going up and down. It makes Kun shiver, feels chills through his spine. Ten looks up one last time to catch Kun looking back, eyes fixed on him. He feels good, nervous too. “Open your mouth.” Kun says, it’s low- <em>and sexy</em>. Ten does as he’s told; he knows what’s coming when Kun grabs him by the hair. He thrusts in, first slowly, making sure Ten can take it. Ten stays still, closing his eyes but he nods. Kun thrusts in again, faster, harder. Ten gags and he stops, the other hums and starts moving again. It takes only a few more thrusts for Kun to be near the end, “Shit, Ten.” He breathes, hips trembling. “I’m close, let me-” Ten sucks on him, he spills in Ten’s mouth. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Ten shrugs, as it drips down his chin. He stands up, “You don’t have to-” Ten closes his mouth, “swallow it.” Ten smiles, “Where was I supposed to throw it?” He asks, “Uh, down the drain?” Kun’s voice sounds choked up, Ten finds it cute. “It’s okay, let’s shower now.”</p>
<p>Kun stands behind Ten, watches as he soaps himself, muscles moving beneath his skin. “Enjoying the view?” He asks, head turned to Kun. He just hums and grins, trying to cover up the fact that he was caught staring. Ten finishes first, stepping into the bathroom and covering himself with a bathrobe. Kun watches him through the glass, he dries his hair and leaves. Kun’s eyes stay fixed on the door, clearly lost in his own thoughts. He steps outside the shower, there’s a bathrobe neatly folded waiting for him on the counter. He puts it on and looks at the mirror again, <em>what time is it?</em></p>
<p>He walks out of the room to find Ten looking at himself in the mirror, he’s now dressed in a fancy suit. “Have an important date?” Kun asks, taking off the robe to start dressing too. Ten hums, “You could say that, yeah.” He doesn’t sound too convinced, neither excited about it nor Kun doesn’t really press. He puts his pants back on, turns around. “You can take one of mines, I stained yours with coffee.” Ten says, putting the tie around his neck. Kun smiles, he’s confused because they’re probably never gonna meet again but accepts one of his shirts anyways. “Thanks.” He says, Ten shrugs it off. “Are you here alone?” He asks, they are both standing in the room and the silence was eating him alive. Ten nods, “I’m used to this, don’t worry.” He smiles, “You need to leave, right?” Kun nods slowly, “My friends are already texting me.” He says apologetically, Ten’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “I can ask someone to drive you to your hotel.” He tells Kun, “Don’t worry, I’ll call my friend.” He says, showing Ten his phone. Ten nods, “Whatever you want.” They walk to the door, “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Ten.” Kun looks at him, it feels like Ten doesn’t want to close the door and Kun can’t bring himself to walk away into the elevator. Ten opens his mouth and then closes it, Kun takes a step closer. “Thanks for tonight.” He says, forehead pressed to Ten’s and then kisses him. He pulls away but Ten’s mouth searches for him, they kiss again. “Now I really need to leave.” Kun says, his phone doesn’t stop buzzing. “It was nice meeting you.” Ten says before the elevator’s doors close.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Dude, what took you so <em>long</em>?” Sicheng asks as Kun opens the door, he shrugs. “Were you actually saying goodbye?” He jokes, Kun doesn’t say anything. “Oh God, you were?!” He nods, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I mean, it’s way too late to leave without saying anything, don’t you think so?” Sicheng starts driving, eyes fixed on the road in front of them. “Not like we haven’t done it before.” He says, laughing. Kun looks out of the window, “He woke up before I did, I couldn’t just leave.” Sicheng is smirking, Kun hates him. “Did he make breakfast?” Kun groans, Sicheng laughs again. “You’re a little heartbreaker, uh?” He asks, turning left and then right. “If you say so.” And he really isn’t because Ten is gonna come back to the bedroom and he’s sure he’ll find it. A little piece of paper folded on the bedside table; his phone number scribbled on it. Kun knows Sicheng is looking at him, in case he has offended him in any way, but he just grabs the phone. It’s almost lunch time, he has eaten already but could use another meal. His phone buzzes, <em>i was wondering how long i had to wait before texting u</em>. He smiles, “Is it Boss?” Sicheng asks, voice barely a whisper. Kun shakes his head, “Yangyang wants to know if we’re gonna take much longer.” He says, typing away on his phone. “Uh, we’re here already.” Sicheng says and jumps off the car. Kun opens the door and looks at the phone one last time before following Sicheng inside the building, <em>you texted as fast as you found it, didn’t you?</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They are sitting in the lounge, Yangyang is sprawled over the biggest armchair. “All I’m saying is that we’ve been here for too long, Boss probably found someone else to do our job.” He says, playing with the little knife on his hand. “We’re their best unit, they can’t just do that.” Xiaojun says, pacing around the room. “Stop that.” Sicheng mutters, fingers pressed to his forehead. “Stop what?” Xiaojun asks, everyone looks at Sicheng. “The fucking pacing, everyone is nervous enough.” Xiaojun stops abruptly, just behind Hendery. Xiaojun puts a hand on his shoulder and Hendery grabs it, strokes between his knuckles. Lucas walks into the room then, hiding his gun in the waistband of his pants. “Hey, what’s happening?” He asks, looking around the room. “We finished our last job a week ago, Boss has been silent for far too long” Hendery explains, eyes fixed on Lucas as he sits down next to Kun. “And? Enjoy your free time.” He says, Sicheng chuckles. “Easy for you to say.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck does that mean?” He asks, Kun puts a hand on his lower abdomen to prevent him from attacking Sicheng. “It means you don’t care for the team, as far as you get paid and don’t die.” Sicheng mutters, staring straight into Lucas’ eyes. “I think that’s enough, Sicheng.” Kun says, fixing him with a glance. “You can’t protect everyone forever.” Sicheng said and left, “Is he always like that?” Yangyang joked. Everyone remained silent until Kun cleared his throat, “Let’s focus on ourselves until Boss says something, you can still train here so it’s not that different.” He stands up, “Yangyang, come with me.” Yangyang follows him into the balcony, “What’s wrong?” He asks, looking at Kun. “I need you to tail him.”</p>
<p>“You want me to tail Sicheng?” His voice raises, confused. Kun nods, “He’ll notice.” He adds quickly, “You’re good enough.” Kun says, “He’s better though, and you know it.” Kun sighs, “I just need to know he doesn’t do anything stupid; he can’t get into trouble.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, Yangyang grimaces. “If he sees you, just tell him the truth.” He says, “Only during the day, he can do whatever he wants at night.” Yangyang nods, “I’ll do my best.” Just like that, Yangyang runs back inside and Kun is left alone. His phone buzzes in his pocket, he smiles.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kun steps inside the club with Lucas, everyone else had decided to stay in for the night. Sicheng hadn’t come back yet. “Don’t beat yourself too much, enjoy the night.” Lucas says, his eyes already fixed on a girl sitting in a small group. They order a few drinks before parting, Lucas striding across the room to the girls’ table. Kun looks around, sips at his drink deep in thought. “Missed me?” He spins around on the stool, Ten’s there. As handsome as the other night, he has a golden choker around his neck. Kun smiles when he notices one of his hickeys still there, he hasn’t even tried covering it with makeup. “I did, yeah.” He whispers when Ten steps just a little bit closer, he bites Ten’s earlobe. Ten smiles, lets his body lean against Kun’s. “Wanna drink something?” Kun asks, stroking Ten’s arm. He shakes his head, “Can we dance instead?” Kun nods, standing up and following Ten to the middle of the room. They dance until their feet hurt, Kun breathes heavily. “Tired?” Ten says, smirk on his face. Kun smiles back, “Not even a little bit.” He replies, starts moving to the beat again. It’s slow in a sexy way, it has Kun moving his hips faintly. Ten looks him up and down, Kun is swaying his hips now. Ten moves behind him and presses himself to Kun’s back, they move at the same time almost as if they had danced all of their lives together. Kun throws an arm back and around Ten’s neck, Ten hugs his waist. “Isn’t that your friend?” Ten whispers, Lucas stands near them, but he hasn’t noticed them there yet. Kun turns around, puts his arms on Ten’s shoulder and leans down to kiss him. “Are you gonna take me home tonight?” He asks, looking Ten in the eyes.</p>
<p>Ten gulps down, he hums lowly and kisses Kun. It’s all tongue and teeth, Kun pulls at Ten’s hair. Ten whimpers into the kiss, Kun smiles and pulls away. He pecks Ten one last time before the other starts dragging him outside, Ten pulls his phone out of his pocket. “My chauffeur should be parked around here.” He says, typing away. “You even have a chauffeur?” Ten nods, putting his phone to his ear. “We’re in front of the bar you dropped me at, can you please come pick us up?” Ten hangs up and turns around, “He’ll be here in a second.” He says, smile on his lips. He pulls Kun in by his tie, kissing him hard.</p>
<p>The car that stops in front of Ten looks exactly like him, expensive and glamorous. <em>Who are you? </em>Kun would like to ask that out loud but he doesn’t, instead he jumps in the car when Ten holds the door open for him. This time there’s a tinted glass between the driver and them, some more privacy than last time. Ten doesn’t waste a minute, once Kun is sitting on the car, he sits on his lap. “I want you to fuck me.” He says, voice sweet as honey to Kun’s ears. They kiss heatedly, Kun sucks two of his fingers and quickly presses them between Ten’s butt cheeks. Ten moans into Kun’s ear, feels himself grow hotter. He grinds down, hoping for the two fingers to reach even further inside and to get some friction from Kun. Kun moves his fingers, curls them inside of Ten. “Do you like this?” He asks, still moving his fingers slowly inside the other boy. He nods, the car stops softly and there’s a knock on the glass. Ten presses a button and it goes down, Kun could blush but he thinks it’s hot, arousing. His hand is clearly inside of Ten’s pants, their legs tangled, and the chauffeur is looking, he knows. “What is it?” Ten asks breathlessly, “We’re here.” He answers and the glass returns to its normal place. “Let’s take this upstairs.” Ten whispers before kissing Kun and they get off the car.</p>
<p>The way up is similar to the other night, no one bumps into the walls this time. Kun starts playing with Ten’s pierced nipple mid-kiss, they are almost at the top. Ten pants, Kun doesn’t waste an opportunity to turn him on even more. They walk to the suite’s door, Ten searches for the key as Kun tries to take his clothes off. They stumble inside while laughing, “Hey.” Kun says, suddenly serious, Ten turns around and falls back against the wall. “Yeah?” He hums, Kun puts a hand around his neck and then cups his face. “Will you let me try something?” He asks, kissing every inch of Ten’s neck. Ten gives his consent with a hum, Kun smiles and bites down on his soft skin. “Will you undress for me? I wanna fuck you by the lounge windows.” He says, fingers stroking Ten’s side. Ten chokes with his own spit, “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Kun adds, kissing up to his jaw. “No, no. That sounds amazing.” He says and Kun kisses him. They move to the lounge, Kun sits down on the couch. His jacket on the floor, shirt half unbuttoned. Ten stands in front of him, he takes off his trousers first. Then starts unbuttoning his shirt, Kun sees another hickey really close to the piercing. “You didn’t cover them.” He says, looking attentively. “Why would I?” Is Ten`s reply. He shreds his shirt off, pulls his boxers down to the floor slowly. Kun smiles at the sight, “You’re so beautiful.” He swears Ten was blushing before turning around, “What do I do now?” He asks, far more invested in this than Kun would have thought. “You face the glass and wait for me.” Kun stands up, walks carefully to him. “Wait, how long?” Ten asks, he jumps when he feels Kun licking at his ass. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, baby.” Kun says, stroking both of his thighs. Ten braces himself with both arms against the glass, ass out. Kun licks again and Ten shudders. He does it a few more times and then thrusts his tongue inside; Ten’s legs are shaking but he keeps his face pressed to the other’s ass. Ten groans when Kun presses one of his fingers inside too, he moves against Kun. Ten is attempting his best to find release, Kun gets another finger in. “Is this okay?” He asks, Ten hums. “Yeah, don’t worry.” With two fingers in, Kun curls them. He feels Ten giving out, fully resting his body against the glass. He moves them out and then in, keeps going for a few minutes just like that until, “Fuck, Kun.” Ten spills all over the window, forehead pressed against the glass. “You’re so good.” Kun tells him, kissing the small of his back and then up his spine to his neck. “Will you let me fuck you now?” Ten could say no, his brain tells him to but he’s listening to other things right now. He nods, Kun smiles against his skin. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” Ten hums, Kun puts on a condom. He carefully presses against Ten until he is fully in, kisses Ten’s shoulder blade when he tenses. “I’ll do it slow, okay?” He thrusts in, Ten groans. “Shit.” He keeps repeating the word over and over again. Kun kisses his neck, his shoulders. He searches for his nipple, eyes fixed on Ten’s reflection on the glass. He twists and pinches it; Ten’s mouth opens in a breathy moan. Kun laughs lowly, his hand moves down to his abdomen and then around his cock. He gives it a few tugs, strokes it carefully. “Do you like this?” Kun asks, he nods. He thrusts in at the very same time he strokes Ten. “The whole city can see you like this, naked and begging to be fucked, you like that?”</p>
<p>Ten shivers, “You do, uh?” Kun says, two frantic thrusts. Ten moans when he strokes the other’s dick. He presses back into Kun, it makes him cum inside the condom. He still thrusts his hips a few more times, not so rhythmically anymore. Ten cums again, toes curling as Kun’s fingers get covered in his cum. He pulls out and Ten turns around, he finds Kun licking the cum off his fingers. “You didn’t have to do that.” He says, still panting with his ass against the glass now. “I wanted to, though.” Ten blushes, Kun kisses him one more time. “Are you gonna stay the night?” Kun hums, “Of course I will.” He says, kissing Ten’s fingers. Ten smiles, “Good, thanks.” Kun sees Louis as they make their way to the bedroom. Ten takes the left side and pats the space next to him for Kun to lay down, Kun wraps his arms around Ten and they fall asleep like that, together, still naked.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Ten opens his eyes, Kun is looking at him. He’s leaning against his side, tracing circles against Ten’s stomach. “Hey.” He says, voice barely a whisper. “Good morning.” Kun smiles back, “Let’s order breakfast.” Ten says but Kun kisses his navel, “We could stay in bed.” He whispers, kisses his abdomen. Ten strokes his hair, “Don’t you have to leave?” Kun stops mid-kiss, he does but does he want to? He shakes his head as if shaking the thought away, he lays on top of Ten. “I’ll text them, see if I can stay for a bit.” Ten grins against Kun’s hair, “Do you want to go out for lunch?” He asks, Kun ponders if that is a good idea. He kisses Ten’s chest, then his neck and his jaw. “We could do that, yeah.” He says after kissing him on the lips. Kun grabs his phone then and dials Xiaojun’s number, “Hey Dejun, Kun here.” He says, eyes fixed on Ten as he gets up from bed. “I’ll be a little late today, after lunch probably, yeah.” He pinches his nose, sighs. “Tell Sicheng to shut the fuck up, please.” He hears laughing from the other side, “Is Lucas back already?” Affirmative from the other side, “Take care.” <em>You too</em>, and they hang up.</p>
<p>He walks out of the room naked, “Do you know where my clothes are?” He asks, turning off his phone as he walks into the corridor. Ten’s head pops out of the bathroom’s door, “Lounge maybe?” Kun gives him a thumbs up and goes to the room. His jacket is on the floor, along with his shirt, but his pants and underwear are next to the windows. The glass is still stained, he smiles at the memory from last night. Louis purrs at his feet, “Hey little one.” He murmurs, watching as the cat runs to the kitchen. He follows Louis there to find him scratching a cupboard, “Gotcha.” He says, pulling out a bag of food and pouring some into his bowl. “Enjoy the food.”</p>
<p>Ten comes into the kitchen, phone in hand. “I ordered food, 30 minutes until they are here.” He says, grabbing a glass of water. “You can shower if you want.” Kun fixes his eyes on Ten’s Adam’s apple as it bobs up and down when he drinks, “I don’t have any spare clothes.” It’s all he says, coming near Ten. “Grab some of mine.” Ten shrugs, Kun kisses his jaw. “Hey, I already showered.” He pouts, Kun pulls away laughing. “Did you see the window?” Ten blushes, looks down. “I don’t know how I’ll explain that to the cleaning staff.” He chuckles, Kun kisses his neck. “I can clean it for you, it was my fault after all.” Ten shakes his head, “It’s okay, you go shower. I’ll have someone clean it in a minute.” Kun hums, kisses Ten and leaves for the bathroom. He showers quickly, comes into the bedroom draped in a bathrobe. He finds comfortable enough -and fitting clothes- in Ten’s wardrobe.</p>
<p>He comes out of the room to find one man crouching next to the windows, he’s muttering something to himself but Kun can’t understand. “Who are you?” In that moment Ten opens the door, “Breakfast is here.” He says, smile on his face without sparing a glance at the outsider. He waits for Kun to move, to follow him to the other room. “Who’s that?” He whispers once they are inside the kitchen, “Told you, found someone to clean the mess.” He explains, sitting down to eat. <em>Oh. </em>Ten looks at him and laughs, “You were worried.” He says, “Very observant.” Kun jokes. “It’s not like someone’s following me.”</p>
<p>Kun doesn’t laugh along, he just takes a bite from his pancake and then a sip of his juice. Ten starts talking again, tells him about all the places they could go. Kun feels like this is getting too real too soon, the thought scares him. “Kun?” Ten asks, he hums. “I asked if you like Thai food.” He nods, “Yeah, it’s fine. Why?” Ten smiles, “I know where to take you for lunch.” Kun grins too, takes another bite. It’s not after they are done that Kun’s phone buzzes, he picks it up as the screen flashes <em>Xiaojun</em> at him. “Hey, what’s up?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New mission, introductions and a back-up plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun is back before he anticipated, plans with Ten forgotten as he steps out of the car. He has to say they aren’t good at goodbyes. Lucas had been waiting for him outside the building, “Hey, what’s this about?” He says, Lucas steps on his cigarette before talking. “Boss is here.” Kun breathes in and out, they step inside. “Finally.” Sicheng mutters, standing up. The other three boys stand up as well, Xiaojun approaches him. “Where were you?” He asks in a whisper just before the doors open, Kun raises a hand as if to make them stop. A man in a suit steps outside the room, Xiaojun suddenly too far from Kun. “Come inside, please.” None of them say anything, they bow and start walking. They stand in front of the desk; the door closes behind them. Kun can feel his teammates, his friends, grow nervous as the man in front of them taps his fingers against the wood surface. “Good morning boys.” He says, “Morning Mr. Lee.” Sicheng greets and everyone bows in perfect sync.</p>
<p>“I know we haven’t been in contact for a while, but it has been hard to gather information on this subject.” He explains, folding his hands in front of his face. He looks at every of them calmly, “The target for your next mission is Li Yongqin, he is the son of a well-known Thai mafia boss.” He pulls out a file folder and starts reading it, “He was translated to Guangzhou when he was a little boy and disappeared two years ago again, it wasn’t until this week that we’ve found out where he has been hiding. We tracked down his father’s side bank account to Shanghai, that’s why we called you here. We have his address; we’ll need you to follow him around without being too obvious.” He says this looking specifically at Yangyang, the boy lowers his head. “His Father is dying and has no other heirs, we’ve been asked to make him disappear once again, forever if possible.” He chuckles, leaves the papers on top of the desk. “Each of you will get a file with his personal information, a description of your job for the mission and how to proceed.” There’s a collective hum and then, silence. “I repeat, we don’t want him alive, exterminate.” Kun gulps, nods. “Everything clear?” He talks to everyone, but his eyes are fixed on the center, on Kun.</p>
<p>“Yes, Boss.” He shouts, everyone bows again. Mr. Lee nods, “You can leave now boys.” They turn around and go for the door, the same man as before waiting for them. He gives each of them a file folder with their codename on it. Hendery is gonna open it but Lucas stops him, “Don’t open it until we get home.” He repeats the words of their Boss in one of their first missions. They get into their respective cars and go back to their hotel.</p>
<p>Once on the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor, they gather in the living room. They start by the young ones, Hendery and Yangyang are in charge of tailing him and guarding his hotel in case someone attacks him first. “He must be big.” Xiaojun says, looking through his folder. “This much effort put into some kid.” He adds, “Find a connection?” He reads out loud, “What am I supposed to do?” He asks, looking up at the older ones. “In case we don’t kill him right off, you have to find a B plan, a way to come into his life.” Sicheng explains, playing with his files. Then Lucas opens his file, “Jackpot.” He says, shit-eating grin on his face. “Compile as many more information as I can, if needed can take down the target.” Lucas’ face lightens up, too much time far from the real action as he likes to call it. Sicheng opens his file, “Finishing line.” Silence grows thicker in the room, “What the fuck is that?” Yangyang asks. “Well, he’s been gifted the honor to decide the guy’s fate.” Lucas says, “Finally working together again, Sicheng.” Kun watches as they grin at each other, he only feels cold.</p>
<p>Everyone is now looking at Kun, his folder still closed. “Come on, open it.” Hendery urges him, eyes expectant. Kun does as he’s told; he reads his role and then turns it around to show everyone else. <em>No</em>. “Devil’s advocate?” Xiaojun reads out loud. He hears Sicheng laugh, eyes too focused on the photo stuck to the back of the sheet. <em>It can’t be</em>. A picture of a little boy that turns out to be Ten, the boy from the bar, the boy he thought was ready to give him his everything. “Kun?” He hears Yangyang`s voice, snaps out of it. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to work with Sicheng then?” Lucas says, he’s writing something down. Kun nods, “What’s wrong?” Xiaojun is very perceptive, he may have noticed Kun’s mood change. “Nothing.” He lies, “There’s a pic attached.” He says, sliding the baby pic across the table. “And, what is this?” Sicheng asks, snatching the other photo from his fingers. “Damn, he sure is a pretty thing.” He says, “I wonder if we could keep him.” He mutters, Kun almost snarls. <em>He’s not yours to keep, or anyone’s, what the actual fuck. </em>“He’s a person, not a pen.” Hendery says, “We have orders to kill him, I’m sure he’d thank me if I saved his life.” Sicheng doesn’t stop talking bullshit, Kun slams a fist against his table. Everyone but Sicheng goes silent, he chuckles. “Do you wanna share him?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.” Kun mutters, he stands up with a loud noise. “I’ll be in my room, if you have any idea on how to work on this mission, please come talk to me.” He closes the door and makes sure to turn the music loud enough so it’s hard for them to hear anything that happens inside. He dials Ten’s number, thinks about what to tell him. Ten’s voice is soft on the other side, Kun smiles sadly. “Hey, how are you?” He doesn’t even know how to start the conversation, “I was wondering if you’d be up for dinner? I’ll follow you anywhere you wanna go.” He says, Ten seems happy with the idea. He can feel him beaming through the device, “Send me your address, I’ll grab a few changes of clothes and go there, okay?” It’s not like he doesn’t know his exact address, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Ten seems ecstatic about the implications of Kun’s latest words, <em>you’re gonna stay? </em>Afterall, it’s the least Kun can do now.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They walk into the Thai restaurant, Ten had made a reservation in the last minute but they still got the best table. Kun is playing with his food absently, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Ten asks, he’s holding his wine glass near his lips. Kun takes a spoonful, “Nothing, just thinking.” He says, smiles up at Ten as best as he can. “Don’t worry.” He adds, Ten is still frowning at him. “You can tell me, you know.” Ten sounds hurt, Kun can’t really blame him though. “Work was too much; I’m tired I guess.” Ten looks at him like he knows Kun is lying, he sighs. “We could have stayed inside.” He’s smiling softly, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Kun slides a hand over the side of the table, Ten grabs and squeezes it. “We can leave if you want.” Ten says, Kun looks at the dishes in front of them. “It’s okay, we’ll come again.” He tries to reassure Kun, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. Kun feels horrible, “I have something to tell you.” He whispers, “Not here though.”</p>
<p>Ten looks at him, puzzled but stands up. “Let’s leave.” He says in a soft voice, he tugs at Kun’s hand and he starts walking behind Ten. Kun hates silence, he doesn’t even know if he can say something. Ten doesn’t open his mouth either, he just strokes Kun’s hand through the whole drive. It’s quiet inside the elevator as well, their hands together in Kun’s pocket. “I’m sorry.” Kun says into the crook of Ten’s neck, “It’s fine.” He kisses the top of his head as the doors open. Kun drags his feet against the carpet, Ten slides the card against the reader. “I’ll grab some water, wait for me in bed, okay?” Kun hums and starts walking away, “Hey, everything will be fine, we’ll be fine.” Ten tells him before closing the kitchen’s door. Kun sits in the middle of the bed, Louis crawls into his lap and he wonders if it’s a good idea. He likes Ten, is getting too comfortable with him, his house, and his fucking cat. He’s fucked. Louis purrs, Kun scratches behind his ears. He holds the cat against his face, leaves a kiss on his head as Ten opens the door. “Hey.” Kun says, looking as Ten crawls beside him too. Louis crawls into Ten’s lap and Kun sighs, “I know who your father is.” He doesn’t want to drag this any longer, whatever this is. Ten’s mouth twists, “Oh.” <em>Oh?</em> “Do you work with him?” He asks, chuckles. “Did he send you?” Kun suddenly feels like they are miles apart and getting further away. “No.” He says, shakes his head. “Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Then?” Ten looks up, into Kun’s eyes. “Tell me.” Kun sighs, <em>where do I begin?</em> “I’m not here with my friends, well they’re my friends but we’re not here for fun.” He says, looking at his hands and feeling guilt creeping up to his throat. “We’re on a business trip, you could say that yeah.” He curls and uncurls his fingers, thinks about his next words. “We didn’t know until this morning, I swear. We finished our last assignment a week before we met.” Kun explains, Ten shifts at this left. “Assignment?” Kun picks at his shirt’s cuffs, “A mission, it depends on what they ask us to do: spy, kidnap, kill.” He says the last bit quickly, “So you’re a hitman?” He’s suddenly too aware of how bad it sounds; the guilt doesn’t let him breathe now. He nods, “What’s your mission now?” He asks warily, “Tell me the truth, please.” He begs, Kun can’t bring himself to raise his head. “We have to exterminate you; someone wants your family dead and your father has no other heir.” Kun explains, “If I die, he can have another child.” Ten says, it makes sense for a second. “Your father is dying, don’t you know?” Kun looks up, Ten’s face scrunches up in shock. “That’s what we’ve been told.” Kun adds in a whisper, Ten shakes his head. “I didn’t wanna come back here because they tracked you down already.” Ten looks too nervous for someone who was born in a mafia family, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Ten is trembling beside him, the cat jumps off his lap. “Hey, hey, calm down.” Kun whispers, he kneels in front of Ten. Ten looks at him, there’s so much sadness in his eyes that Kun feels his heart breaking. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He says, arms coming around Ten’s shoulders. “They won’t hurt you if I’m here.” He kisses Ten’s temple in an attempt to calm him down, it doesn’t work though. “Breathe in and out, with me.” Ten copies Kun’s action, his breathing slowing down after a while. “Let’s lay down.” Kun murmurs, pushing the other down with him. Kun moves away, lets Ten have his space. “I haven’t talked to him in years.” Ten’s voice sounds too small in the bedroom, “Can you hug me, please?” Kun feels like that’s not a question, it’s more like a plea. He moves closer, draping an arm around Ten’s torso. “Everything will be fine.” <em>Hopefully.</em> Ten moves around a little bit, he’s facing Kun now. Kun pecks his forehead, “We’ll be okay.” He whispers, it aches Kun’s entire body to see Ten like this and he hates himself for being at fault.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kun wakes up to a soft hum, Ten is laying on top of him and drawing little circles on his chest. “I don’t hate you; you know?” Ten says, stopping his fingers for a beat. Kun grimaces but hums, “You didn’t know it was me, also I wouldn’t have stopped myself from going out with me.” He jokes, Kun laughs a bit, it’s soft. “My father probably has other options as heirs. It’s not like he’s ever said a word about it to me.” Ten is talking against Kun’s chest, he feels the words against his skin. “But he keeps you in this castle?” Ten laughs, not his funny laugh though. “I guess it’s his way of shutting me out, turns out he didn’t do a great job.” This time Kun laughs but it’s bitter, “How much information do they have on me?” They stay still for a second, Kun wants to flee. “Address, frequent places and your schedule, kinda.” He says it quickly, as if that way is gonna hurt less. “Kinda?” Ten repeats, Kun hums. “They know almost everything you do, but some they don’t.” Kun tries to be as clear as possible, “Yangyang and Hendery, they have orders to follow you everywhere, every one of us has a different part.”</p>
<p>“What’s yours?” Ten asks, voice sure as ever. Kun swallows hardly, “If the first plan to kill you doesn’t work, I’m supposed to approach you and befriend you, it’s easier to kill you if you trust me.” Ten puts his hands next to Kun’s head and pushes himself off the mattress, “Is it?” He asks, looking directly into his eyes. Kun shakes his head, “No, it’s not, not now.” He puts a hand on Ten’s neck and pushes him down, they kiss softly until Ten pulls away. “Are we safe?” He asks, “This is dangerous, right? What’s going on between us, it’s not right.” Ten says, he has his eyes closed and Kun is stroking his cheeks. “I’ll protect you, you’re safe with me.” Kun keeps saying, he repeats it like a mantra. “You’re not though, what’s gonna happen if they find out?”</p>
<p>“They won’t.” Kun mutters, “I’ll keep them away.”</p>
<p>Ten smiles a sad smile, “You’ll have to go back to them, at some point.” He nuzzles into Kun’s hand, kisses his wrist. “I don’t think it’s that easy.” He whispers against Kun’s pulse. “Well, I’ll think about something.” Kun says, frowning. Ten laughs softly, “Okay, baby.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Xiaojun opens the door to a rather agitated Kun, “Hey, where were you?” He asks frowning, he’s confused. “Are you alone?” Kun asks back, Xiaojun takes a bit to answer. “Who’s at the door?” Yangyang’s voice comes from inside the apartment, Xiaojun makes a weird face. He shakes his head, Kun almost laughs. “I’m fine with it.” Kun says, hoping it is reassuring for the younger boy. Xiaojun lets him in, he’s wearing only his pajama trousers. “Sorry to interrupt.” He says coming into the lounge where Yangyang is sitting with only a t-shirt. He hears Xiaojun knock on a door and say, “Get dressed, Kun is here.” Xiaojun joins them and sits next to Yangyang. “Good morning Kun.” Hendery greets, the only one fully dressed. Kun takes a while to look at them, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. His expression changes to a serious one and then, “I need your help.”</p>
<p>Xiaojun raises an eyebrow at him, he scratches the back of his head. “I found our target.” Yangyang then sits up, eyes fixed on Kun. “I don’t think I can kill him.” Xiaojun’s face changes, his expression much softer. “What happened?” Hendery asks, he’s sitting next to Kun and is searching for his eyes. Kun lowers his head, “When we went clubbing, like a week ago or more, I met someone.” He starts, picking at his fingernails. “I didn’t mean to spend more than one night with him, but it was impossible, he’s a charmer.” He smiles, the image of Ten dancing around him replaying in his head. “We hung out for a few days and I was with him when Dejun called me because Boss had asked for a gathering.” He looks up, Yangyang’s face twists in confusion. Xiaojun looks like he knows what Kun is about to say, Hendery’s hand on Kun’s thigh. “When I saw the pic, it was him and I felt my insides twist.” He pauses, breathes out. “I couldn’t bear listening to Sicheng talking about ‘saving his life’, that’s why I left so quickly.” Xiaojun opens his mouth but closes it, “I’ve been with him this last days and I’m sure I can’t exterminate him.” He says bitterly, “I need help.”</p>
<p>There’s silence and Kun regrets even leaving the bed that morning, “You’re fucked.” Yangyang says, “We’re fucked.” Xiaojun corrects him, “I’m not leaving Kun because of some stupid hitmen code.” He says, with as much pride as he can afford in a situation like this. “What’s the plan?” Hendery asks, a grin on his face, his <em>I’ve got this </em>smile. “Do you wanna meet Ten?” He knows the question is a bit tricky, they are supposed to kill him- or at least were before he entered the apartment and now, they are gonna befriend him. “Of course, dude.” Yangyang says happily, leaning against Dejun. Kun smiles, relieved at least. “But isn’t it gonna be a bit hard to avoid completing the mission?” Hendery asks, Kun knows they’re gonna doubt about this. “We’ve talked about it; he hasn’t talked to his father in ages.” Kun starts, “He sent him away because Ten didn’t want to take part in the mafia, he was a kid back then but his opinion on this hasn’t changed even a bit. If we kill him, he’ll be just a son to mourn, not a lost heir.” He explains, Xiaojun looks him up and down, Kun smiles sadly. “If he dies, he’ll find someone new. If he hasn’t already, or a war between the other clans will start.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we tell that to the boss?” Yangyang asks, Xiaojun is the first to laugh. “Have you met Boss? Like he’s gonna pass this one.” Kun grimaces, “I need help.” He repeats.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He opens the door to Kun’s apartment; three pair of eyes stare back at him. “Shit, isn’t this where Kun lives?” Asks the tiniest of them, Ten blinks. “Who are you?” He asks, closing the door a bit. “We’re looking for Kun, is he here?” Ten frowns at them, “Babe? Someone’s at the door for you.” He watches the one in the middle make a stupid face and mouth <em>babe</em>. Kun runs to the door, “Come in guys.” He says, as if they are a welcomed visit. Ten frowns, “Who are they?” He asks Kun in a whisper, he smiles. “Meet Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang, my teammates.” The three boys bow, Yangyang getting distracted by the kitten at their feet. “Kun, when did you get a cat?” He asks loudly, as if he’s too wounded by the fact that there’s a cat in the house. “It’s mine.” Ten says, “His name is Louis.”</p>
<p>Yangyang grabs the cat and sits on a couch, “Okay, I’m not leaving your house anymore.” He says, eyes on Kun. They all laugh, “This is our help?” Ten asks, eyeing the boys. “Believe me, they are quite skilled.” Kun says, the other two boys throw their bags on the floor. “I don’t know if we can trust Lucas, Sicheng is obviously onto you.” Ten frowns, “Fuck him then.” Yangyang snorts from the couch, “Kun, keep him, please.” He says pointing at Ten. They sit down, everyone has Ten’s information’s files. “Woah, that’s a lot of research.” He says, setting down the last one. “Actually, years of it.” Dejun says, smiling briefly. It makes Ten uncomfortable clearly, he makes a weird face. “On your dad, not on you.” Hendery tries to ease the tension, he shares a weak smile with Ten. “Okay, I’ll order dinner for everyone, we’ll discuss this with a full stomach.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Do you need anything else?” Kun asks, looking at the boys sleeping on his couches. Xiaojun shakes his head, “The mattress will do.” He smiles and then yawns, Kun nods. “Sleep tight then.” He turns around but Xiaojun stops him, a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” He asks, Kun gives him a weird look. “This is stressful for you, don’t try to fool me. Are you sure about this?” He asks again, as careful, and soft as he can. Kun looks at him, eyebrow raised. “I’m not letting him die, Dejun.” He says, as if it is obvious and it really is, isn’t it? Xiaojun sighs, “I know, we’re not gonna let it happen either; but haven’t you considered how dangerous this is gonna be for you- for us?” Kun looks at Yangyang curled up with Louis and then at Hendery, something inside of him hurts. “I just need to find a way to talk to Boss, he might understand there’s no need to kill him, the mafia ends with his father.” Xiaojun bends his neck backwards and then to the left, “You know he only cares about money, not killing Ten means no payment.” Kun twists his mouth, “If there’s no one to kill Ten, Boss won’t do it.”</p>
<p>“Sicheng is not against the idea of killing Ten.” Xiaojun points out, “He made that very clear.” Kun sighs, “I need to go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Kun leaves the room then, walking down the corridor to his bedroom. Ten puts down the phone when he closes the door, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, crawling to the edge of the bed. “We didn’t do much today; it doesn’t look as good as I thought it would.” Ten cradles his face, kisses his nose. “We’ll keep each other safe, remember?” Ten kisses him, Kun sighs into the other’s mouth. “I don’t want them to hurt you.” Kun says, Ten tugging at his t-shirt. “They will not, talk to Lucas, he’ll know what to do.” He whispers against Kun’s abdomen, kisses up to his chest. “We’ll be alright.” Kun smiles, stroking Ten’s arm. “Will you let me take care of you for once?” Ten asks softly, forehead pressed to Kun’s. Kun hums and they kiss, Ten pulls Kun down with himself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What?!” Lucas’ voice raises too high even for the cafeteria they are sitting at, Kun shushes him. “Don’t do that, you don’t have the right to tell me to shut up.” He says, Kun blinks at him. “What do you mean you are with him? Like what the actual fuck.” Kun opens his mouth, “No, actually don’t answer. Were you planning on telling us?”</p>
<p>“Sicheng doesn’t need to know.” Kun mutters, playing with the foam of his coffee. Lucas chuckles, “He’s gonna kill you both.” He says, Kun sighs. “Actually, the boys know, and they support it.” Lucas takes a while to reply, he fumbles with his napkin. “I can’t believe you dragged them into this mess.” He says, his voice cold. “Just, please, let me explain.” Kun says, begs him to listen. Lucas raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t give him an answer, so Kun starts talking. He tells him everything, Ten hasn’t been in touch and his father probably found someone new over the years, a cousin, a mafia member, a better heir. Kun sees Lucas’ expression soften as he goes on about Ten, how he bends over when Yangyang cracks up a joke or the way he dances with Xiaojun. “They’ve been spending a few days with us, you could come.” It’s a whisper, barely audible but he means it, smiles when he looks at Lucas.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Lucas says, drinking the last sip of his americano. “What are you gonna do about Sicheng?” Lucas asks, looking at Kun warily. He shrugs, “You could drop by tomorrow afternoon, we’ll have dinner together and fill you in with the plan. Xiaojun has been working on it with Ten.” This takes Lucas by surprise, Kun notices. Xiaojun doesn’t let strangers in that easily. They smile at each other.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You must be Ten.” Lucas says, smiling briefly at the other. Ten nods, taking the wine bottle from Lucas’ grip. “Thanks for this.” He says, smile as bright as the stars in the sky. Lucas looks at the boys, they nod at each other as a greeting. Kun pulls him in for a hug, “Hope Chinese is okay with you.” Kun says, pulling away. “Half of us are Chinese and you had to order takeout?” He laughs, taking his jacket off. Kun shrugs, “I don’t want my kitchen burning, sorry.” Hendery coughs from the couch, “I am not that bad of a cook.” Xiaojun rolls his eyes, “Of course not, babe.” Comes Yangyang’s voice from the corridor.</p>
<p>When they sit down to eat, Kun makes sure everyone knows it is prohibited to talk about the mission or anything related to work. Lucas takes this as a warning and instead he asks Ten lots of questions, about his life, his father and how he met Kun. The last bit is quite embarrassing for their friend, Kun stands up. “Should we open Lucas’ gift?” Lucas shakes his head, “Leave that for when we get to work, is there anything for dessert?” He asks, showing Kun all of his teeth. “This was on Hendery, it’s apple pie.” Lucas’ smile fades as Kun sets the plate down, “Wanna try it?” Lucas looks at Hendery, all puppy eyes and pouty lips. He nods, “Please, don’t let me die.” Everyone in the room laughs, Kun hopes Ten feels welcomed in their little group even if they were supposed to kill him a week ago. Ten catches Kun staring, smiles softly at him.</p>
<p>Kun pours everyone a glass of wine, points at Xiaojun. “You can start.” Xiaojun clears his throat in an attempt to look serious, “Well, we are working against Ten for everyone else and we thought we could take advantage of this.” He says, takes a sip from his glass and passes a paper to Lucas. “Everyone else is already informed, or at least knows more about our situation than you but there’s a little explanation on the paper.” He smiles, then goes back to his pretend-to-be-serious face. “Lucas, you’ll have to say you couldn’t kill him.” Lucas opens his mouth but Xiaojun speaks faster, “I’ll find a connection first if you don’t want to <em>fail</em>, Hendery and Xiaojun will guard and tail Ten but as a protection not as spies.” He says, glass dangling from slim fingers. “Kun, he’ll do what is expected of him, play devil’s advocate.” Lucas laughs, “That won’t be hard for you, right?” He asks, looking from Kun to Ten and their cheeks go a little red- maybe from the wine.</p>
<p>“Are you okay with this?” Xiaojun asks calmly, setting his drink on the table. “I’ll have to lie to Boss?”</p>
<p>“And Sicheng.” Yangyang says, quickly. Lucas smiles at him, “Yeah, that too. Seems like I’m doing most of this.” Kun makes a lopsided grin, “Well, you were expected to do most of the mission too, that’s why we need you for this to work.” Kun says, exasperated by now. “Then I’ll take the blame, I’ll say I overheard Ten on the phone with his Father, talking about the new mafia boss.” Kun adds, “Who is obviously not him, Boss will report to our payer and then we can say we killed him. If they find out, it’ll be my fault- I’ll resign after we’re done.”</p>
<p>“What?” Hendery and Ten’s voices sound at the same time and Kun feels like it’s too much to process. “If they find out, they’ll probably have me eliminated and you could be in danger as well.” He looks at the boys, much younger than him and he feels like a bad parent. “I can’t let them kill you too.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucas had called for a meeting with Boss, Ten had kissed Kun goodbye as if he had never been kissed before. They had made a promise to see each other in the night, like they used to do before. “Why did no one inform me of the meeting?” Sicheng had been the last to arrive, clearly not knowing what was going on behind his back. “You’ll know in due time.” Lucas had said, Sicheng’s eyebrow raised, those were not words Lucas would use. The doors to the office opened as they had done so many times before, Kun felt scared as he walked through them and then closed behind their backs. “I hope you tell me he is dead.” Boss says, twisting around on his chair. Lucas steps forward, clearing his throat. “I proceeded but he escaped, sorry sir.” His voice is the smallest Kun has ever heard it, then he watches Xiaojun step forward as well. “We’ve been working with new information, Yangyang and Hendery are still following his every movement, as planned, sir.” He waits, Boss hums. “Then why did you call this reunion?”</p>
<p>“We thought it was time for Kun to step into the game, just asking for permission, sir.” Lucas says, he’s cautiously looking at everyone in the room. “With the newly collected information, it’ll be easier for him to infiltrate into his life.” Boss hums again, he looks at Kun. “What do you say, Qian?” Everyone holds their breaths, Kun feels the hair at the back of his neck stand. “I’ll do whatever you ask me to do, sir.” He bows, keeps his head as low as his knees. “Okay, you’re in charge now. Do what you feel like it’s the best for our wanted outcome.” Sicheng looks like he’s gonna open his mouth, closes it as the doors open. They start leaving, “What was that about?” He asks once they are outside the building, everyone looks around. “I missed.”</p>
<p>“No, you never miss, Lucas.” He said, laughs. “What is going on?” He has his eyes on Kun, “Nothing, I’ll do my job, we’ll get this done.” He mutters, Sicheng doesn’t move an inch. “You better do, or Boss will kill us all.” Kun gulps down, he knows that everyone’s lives are at stake because of him. “You don’t have to act as if it’s only Kun’s fault.” Yangyang says, suddenly feeling protective. Sicheng sneers, “He damn well knows it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>